minibuilders_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Bermuda-Helvenia
Creation of the City Bermuda-Helvenia first came to life on July 15th 1823, as a semi-civilized city-state after the execution of the Wezorin Family and Wezorin Court. The natives that killed them used the technology and formed a city together, with a small idea of how to make weapons better, based off of the Wezorin Weapons. The City was first named Helavani, its first leader being Lord Avef Haloven. He had 2 sons, Nemi Haloven and a bastard, which he didn't want so he gave it to his lover's brother. He was named Jamel Haloven. The Great Virus In the winter of 1831, A great virus swept through the village. It killed three quarters of the town, including the royal family, but Jamel survived. Being the last member of the family, bastard or not, he had rightful claims to lead the town. He was young at the time, only 2 years old, so he needed his guardian(Lover's Brother) to lead the council until he was of age. Coming of Age Jamel came of age in 1847, and he had thought about expanding the city into a nation, and so he did. He claimed something he called Lower Haloven as his, even though there was nothing but forest there, and where the city was, in Greater Haloven. Helavani was thriving, even after a virus only 16 years ago. The people loved him, but some of the people were unhappy with him being a bastard and said he had no right no the throne. This caused problems with his rule. The Arrival of the Europeans In 1850, the European powers arrived. Jamel found their culture intriguing, so he adopted the name James and changed the House name to Helvin. With the arrival of the Europeans, James found his small kingdom surrounded by enemies with superior technology, so Helvenia started using their tech, and should be civilized by 1871 with all european techs. A Marriage of different cultures In 1854, James fell in love with a European woman, later, in 1856, they got married. This caused more mass hysteria in the rebels who didn't think James was worthy of the throne, saying she was a non-believer in Helven religions and a random peasant that isn't of pure blood. Protests started happening in 1859, and by 1863, they were revolts that needed to be put down by military means. Settling Lower Helvenia In 1856, James decided to start cutting down the forest in Lower Helvenia to make place for a town and a military fort near the AFE-Helven border. In 1859, a path was made from the fort to the border. By 1860, the border tension grew very fast, both countries feeling threatened. The Birth of a Prince In 1863, Prince James Helvens was born. Now the Helven throne was secured, and James decided that if he ever died before Jacob came of age, that the Queen shall rule for him until he is 16. Events An Assassination Attempt June 15th, 1865, an assassination attempt is made when James goes to tell a speech from his balcony, the killer missed, but killed his beloved wife instead. James now fears his life, and will, from now on, have other nobles say his speeches for him until further notice (TO BE CONTINUED)